


Piano

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Draco playing piano, Fluff, M/M, Music, One Shot, Piano, domestic drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Draco doesn't want to meet the weasley's without Harry by his side, luckily he doesn't have to when Albus spot's a piano....(Including piano music link)





	Piano

[link to music (when the music in the story starts there's another link so for the real deal use that one)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zucBfXpCA6s)

Draco took a deep, shaky breath, hoping that Harry wouldn’t notice how nervous he was. He had been struggling with crowds since the war, and the combination of meeting the Weasleys and the huge amount of people at King’s Cross station made him anxious as hell.

Hundreds of people walked, ran, waited or strolled around the main hall. In the distance he could already see the little coffee shop where the entire Weasley family sat, waiting to go to platform 9¾. The entire corner seemed to have a red glow due to all the ginger haired people gathered in it.

“Dad! I need to go to the bathroom!” Whined Lily.

“Just follow the signs sweetheart, it’s over there I believe.” And Harry pointed at the far end of the hall.

“But what if I get lost? Mom always walks with me…” Lily pouted.

Draco rolled with his eyes and suppressed a smile. The girl was a Slytherin for one hundred percent. Ginny never accompanied her to the lavatory since she wanted Lily to be more independent, and rightly so since she was eleven years old already.

Harry however, always melted for his daughter's sad pout and cute face and Lily made good use of that.

“Sorry honey, duty calls.” Harry pressed a quick kiss on his lips. Merlin, he would never get used to that feeling. Draco was a complete sucker for Harry’s quick, domestic yet loving kisses. Before he knew it he’d agreed to walk James, Albus and Scorpius to the Weasley’s all by himself while Harry left with Lily.

His eyes drifted to the coffee stand again. There had to be at least twenty five Weasley’s present, even Charlie who didn’t even have kids was there.

“Well then, let’s greet the family.” _The family that will be seeing me today for the first time since they heard Harry and I are dating._ Draco shuddered at the thought.

Scorpius grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “You’ll be alright dad.”

Sometimes Draco hated that he couldn’t hide behind his mask anymore. It turned out fatherly love, or any kind of love really, destroyed your ability to wear it.

He squeezed his son’s hand back. “Of course Scor. Nothing to worry about.” And he began to make his way through the crowd with three children in tow.

As soon as he came within twenty yards of the coffee stand he knew he couldn’t do it. Ron, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill were huddled together on the side, and judging by the looks they shot at him he was in for a serious talk. A serious “mess with Harry and we’ll murder you” talk.

Draco thanked the heavens when Albus asked “Why is there a piano in the middle of the station?” He pointed at the grand piano standing next to the coffee stand.

“It’s there so people can play it.” Answered an elderly lady who’d overheard his question. “Do you play?”

“No…” Albus shot a sad look at the piano. It was currently being abused by a four year old who seemed to be banging the keys without any real purpose.

“Dad plays!” Said Scorpius enthusiastic. “He’s really good as well. Do you want him to play for you?” Albus’ face lit up, and he cast a hopeful glance at Draco.

“Would you?”

“Of course.” Said Draco for the second time that day, though this time he actually meant it. Anything better than joining the twenty five Weasley’s at the stand, five of whom looked ready to flay him alive.

Albus beamed at him, and took off towards the piano with James and Scorpius. By the time Draco reached it they had cleared the stage for him. The father of the four year old seemed happy enough to pull his kid away from the instrument.

“Can you play something fast?” Asked James. “I don’t like those slow depressing bits.” And he pulled a disgusted face.

“No problem. Fast is my favorite.” Even more so now that the Weasley firing squad was approaching the piano. If he played something soft they might try and talk to him despite the music.

Draco sat down, cracked his fingers for an extra dramatic effect, [and began to play.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zucBfXpCA6s)

He started fast, loud and with closed eyes. His fingers danced over the keys and soon enough he had to bite his bottom lip to suppress a smile.

Oh, if his father could see him now…

He remembered vividly how angry Lucius had been when he found out his son, his only son, was playing a _muggle_ instrument.

How happy he had been when he found an old, dusty piano in and abandoned classroom at Hogwarts. The hours he’d spent trying to find tuning spells in the library….

And then, of course, the time his aunt Bellatrix had caught him playing, resulting in a punishment that had nearly turned him into Frank or Alice Longbottom. How even after that he hadn’t quit because how could he give up the only thing that enabled him to make something instead of break it?

He opened his eyes to see a small but growing crowd standing around him, a crowd that was there because of something he voluntarily chose to do. A crowd of people who didn’t know him or his past, but just enjoyed the notes flowing from his blood stained hands.

But the blood had dried up a long time ago, and for the first time Draco fully realised that. He was aware that to these people he was not an ex-death eater or even a Slytherin, but just him. A guy with some talent for playing the piano, who tried to brighten other people’s day a bit by producing a colourful tune.

He quite liked being ‘just him’.

Someone standing behind him brushed a lock of hair from his face. A hand squeezed his shoulder. “I had no idea you could play like this.” Whispered Harry in his ear.

The line almost caused Draco to slip. He was a sucker for Harry’s whispered words as well.

The Weasley’s who had gathered around the piano as well looked baffled when Draco bent his head backwards to kiss his boyfriend. “I still have some secrets left in my closet, after all there’s a lot of room there since my sexuality came out.”

Harry laughed. Merlin he had the greatest laugh.

The man wrapped his arms around Draco as the last tunes from the piano died away. “That was nearly as beautiful as you are. And I’m sorry for abandoning you, I forgot the entire family was coming.”

“Well.” Whispered Draco in Harry’s ear as the crowd burst out in applause. “I think I’ve managed to survive these five minutes without the saviour at my side.”

And after a brief pause he added; “Of course, you still have to make it up to me later, but we have until Christmas for that.”

Harry turned bright red, but still pulled Draco a little closer as they walked towards the others. Draco couldn’t suppress the smile on his face this time. Even the judgemental glances of the Weasley’s couldn’t make him do that.

“Other dad, can you teach me how to play the piano?” Albus nearly bounced out of enthusiasm. Draco nearly did too, this was the first time Harry’s youngest son, the one who had struggled the most with the divorce, had called him dad.

“Of course, other son.” Draco shot a hesitant look at Harry, he didn’t know if his comment was out of line or not.

“Congratulations, other dad.” Harry kissed him. “Looks like you’re stuck with us now.”

Somehow Draco found that he didn’t mind being stuck with Harry and his kids.

Not one bit.

* * *

 

Slowly the train started pulling out of the station, taking Lily, Albus, James and Scorpius with it. Draco missed them already.

“Even after everything we’ve been through, it’s still worth it don't you think? Life?” Harry was blinking against his tears. The departure of even his youngest kid weighed heavy on him, but at least he wouldn’t be returning to an empty house.

“Yeah.” Sighed Draco. “They make it worth it.” And he nodded at the train. James was still hanging from the window, waving at them. “They and you.”

Ron, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill watched as Harry kissed Draco again. Draco pulled Harry close, and together they watched the train disappear out of sight.

It looked like Draco didn’t need that talk.

* * *

[another link for those on mobile (=](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zucBfXpCA6s)

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I imagined Draco playing Beethoven "Moonlight" Sonata op 27 # 2 Mov 3 but that doesn’t have to be your music for this of course. If you know any other piano music that might fit please tell me I love piano music!  
> I don’t know if public piano’s are a thing everywhere but here in Holland and in GB they are. It’s basicly a piano where passe by’s can play on to make waiting more fun.  
> Also I have never been to King’s cross and I don’t even know if that station has a main hall, but come on guys, it’s fanfiction, no need to be geographically accurate.


End file.
